


Closer (my whole existence is flawed)

by nyanlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Top Bang Chan, chan is daddy, felix is a needy koala, felix is kinky, i promise there is more to come, im sorry, jeongin is pretty vanilla, mentions of felix being Bad at Feelings, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanlix/pseuds/nyanlix
Summary: It started as just Chris and Felix. It wasn't that Felix loved Chan any less, but Felix had so much love to give, more than enough for one person. Chan knew that he didn't give Felix the amount of affection that he craved. It didn't mean they loved each other any less.Then, it was Chris and Felix and Felix and Jeongin.Then, it was Chris and Felix and Jeongin.Not that Chris can complain, he loves the duality of his two boyfriends.---AKA a collection of interconnected one shots regarding the trio of Chan/Felix/Jeongin :3
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 90





	1. Kiss You Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent and I'm so sorry lol.
> 
> This is my first fic in literal years and my first fic for the skz fandom. Please be gentle with me <3
> 
> This first chapter is really just JeongLix. Will be more of the trio in the future :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is "rudely" awakened by Felix, who's feeling especially needy.

Jeongin would say that he was rudely awakened, but. Well. That was an utter lie. 

Jeongin was graced with being able to sleep reasonably well, so he had no idea how exactly he ended up in this particular situation.

The situation being Jeongin flat on his back, hair stuck to his forehead with his own sweat, feeling trapped by a firm pressure on his chest. 

The situation being Felix straddling Jeongin, knees on either side of Jeongin’s thighs, Chan’s large shirt engulfing Felix and flowing down to his thighs, covering where their bodies met. 

The situation being Felix with his hands on Jeongin’s chest for leverage, breathlessly panting with soft whines as he fucked himself on Jeongin’s cock. 

“ _ Fuck,” _ Jeongin swore, voice deep and heavy and laced with sleep, his hands rising to Felix’s hips, pushing up Chan’s shirt along the way.

“Jeonginnie, I need you,” Felix whined, leaning down to wrap his arms around Jeongin’s neck. 

Jeongin lifted his head, giving Felix the access he needed to fully koala him. He dug his fingers into the softness of Felix’s hips, earning him a needy whine. 

He started to slowly pull out and push back in, mind still fuzzy and half asleep.    
  


“Hyung, you need to stay quiet.” Jeongin squeezed hips hips once more, before moving his hands down to softly massage Felix's soft butt. 

“Mmm, but I need you, please, please,” Felix whined, his voice a whisper, his breath tickling into Jeongin’s ear. 

Jeongin turned his head to press his lips to Felix’s effectively shutting him up. It also worked to quiet his cries and moans of pleasure as Jeongin caved, lifting his hips to really start giving it to Felix. 

Jeongin groaned, hips in the air, giving Felix everything he had. He wasn’t here to drag things out; sure, he was the most “vanilla” one in their trio, but he just wanted release right now. Jeongin loved being sensual and liked to take his time and have time taken on him, but not after just waking up, not like this.

Felix kept his mouth to Jeongin’s ear, whining with each pump and occasionally chewing on Jeongin’s earlobe. He liked to mumble filthy things into Jeongin’s ear, letting him know when exactly he was hitting him where he liked it, letting Jeongin know exactly how much Felix loved Jeongin's cock, how much he _loved_ having Jeongin's cock buried deep inside of him. 

“Your cock is so good Jeonginnie, please, so deep… ah, just like that, just a little more, fuck me harder, faster, ah please, damnit, oh _please,_ ” Felix’s nails began to dig into Jeongin’s upper back, leaving small crescents in Jeongin's skin. 

Jeongin's pace quickened. “You like that, baby? Mmm, you're so warm, so tight for me, ah,” Jeongin moved a hand to reach between them, wrapping it firmly around Felix’s dick, slick and dripping with precum. “You gonna cum all on daddy’s shirt? Huh?” 

With the intrusion between their bodies, Felix released Jeongin, arching his back and sitting straight as Jeongin continued to absolutely plow him. 

“You’re so beautiful Felix-hyung, holy shit.” Felix brought a hand to his mouth, mindlessly chewing on his thumb, his face flushed from the compliment. 

The room was mostly dark, their bodies illuminated by what little moonlight escaped past their cheap ass curtains. And truly, Felix looked _angelic._

Felix mewled, toes curling. “Oh, Jeonginnie, I’m so close, I need you, fill me up,  _ please,” _ He started rolling his own hips, needing the extra contact, the extra little bit of added force with every thrust. 

Jeongin was losing it at the sight before him, hips stuttering and hand twisting involuntarily on Felix’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, Felix I’m-” 

Jeongin’s fingers tightened on Felix, hard enough to leave small bruises. With a loud, forceful, final thrust, he kept himself buried in Felix as he unleashed everything he had. He groaned lowly, hips rocking to ride out his wave of pleasure. 

His hand had stilled on Felix, distracted by his own pleasure. Jeongin always felt guilty whenever he finished first, but Felix always insisted that he didn't mind - he was glutton for being filled with cum, and that it sometimes made his orgasms even better.

Felix tightened around Jeongin’s cock, earning a whine from the younger, spurting his own seed onto the inside of Chan’s shirt. 

  
  


They stayed like that for a few moments, the room quiet except for their own heavy breathing. Felix eventually popped off, loving to cuddle but knowing better than to let their mess dry. Jeongin’s softened cock easily slipped out and fell against his stomach, along with a slick mixture of cum and lube. 

Felix grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to wipe Jeongin's tummy clean, then what he could of himself without taking a shower. 

“Thank you, Jeonginnie,” He purred, leaning down to kiss the younger. Felix’s kisses were usually short and sweet, but not in moments as intimate as this - these kisses were long, deep, conveying all the feelings that Felix struggled to speak sometimes. Chan and Jeongin knew that Felix loved them both with his whole heart, but sometimes he struggled to actually put words to those intimate feelings. 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Jeongin smiled, rolling onto his side and scooting back some, leaving room for Felix to join him on the bed. He still had his shirt on, but felt a little too exposed without briefs. His limbs were too jelly-like, however, to do anything to fix it. 

He determined that Felix had to be have been a magician in a past life to have skillfully removed his briefs entirely while he had been sleeping. 

Felix was pulling on a pair of clean briefs, but kept the dirty shirt on. He grabbed another tissue to try and wipe away what he could from the shirt, before giving up and crawling into the bed once more. He rested his head on Jeongin’s chest, content as Jeongin’s arm wrapped around him. 

Jeongin used his other hand to rub at his eyes, sleep still resting in the corners. There was no hope in going back to sleep now, he felt well rested enough to know that he had slept for a good amount of time, but knew it was still early considering that the sun wasn't even up yet. “What’s the time?”

Felix hummed, “I think like 5 something? I’m not sure. Chris hasn’t come to bed yet, though.” 

Jeongin nuzzled his nose into Felix’s hair, worry for their hyung taking priority in his mind. “Stay here, I’ll go check on him.” Felix closed his hand into Jeongin’s shirt, a silent plea for him to stay. 

“If Chan won't come to bed, I’ll be right back, I promise, okay?” He squirmed out from under the older, leaning down to kiss his temple. Felix resigned and nodded, pulling their fluffy blanket up to his neck and shutting his eyes. 

Jeongin smiled at him fondly, before traversing the mostly dark room. He figured his briefs from last night could hypothetically be anywhere, so he settled for a new pair from his dresser, along with a pair of slightly used sweats he found by the door. He glanced back at the older dancer, eyes still closed, but Jeongin could tell he wasn't sleeping. 

Felix always needed someone else to sleep, much like how Chan always needed Felix to sleep too. 

He left the bedroom door cracked, quietly padding along the cold floor, finding Chan settled on the couch. Chan looked up at the maknae when he entered, a smile forming, but the tiredness was evident in his eyes. “Goodmorning, lovebug,” He set his laptop down on the coffee table, patting the empty spot next to him.

Jeongin flushed at the nickname, sidling up beside Chan on the couch. He removed the blanket they kept on the back, wrapping it around his shoulders. “It’s late, why haven’t you come to bed?” He tried, and failed, to not sound overly concerned. This was a nightly thing, after all, but even 5AM was a tad late for the workaholic. 

Chan smiled, reaching to muss Jeongin’s still slightly damp hair. “You two sounded like you didn’t want any interruptions.” 

Jeongin flushed, ducking away from Chan’s hand out of embarrassment. “Besides, I had a little bout if inspiration and decided that since tomorrow- er, today- is Sunday that it would be okay if I stayed up late.” 

Jeongin raised his eyebrows at the older. “Later than normal, you mean.” 

“Yes.” Chan huffed, reaching to close his laptop as it sat on the coffee table. 

Chan stood up, arms outstretched above his head as he stretched, working out hours of kinks from sitting on the couch. He took his glass of water to the kitchen sink and began to head towards their shared bedroom. 

Chan stopped a few feet before the door, noticing the lack of the younger. Jeongin noticed, but made no move to get up. “Are you coming?”

Jeongin shook his head. “I think I’m too awake to lay back down. I’ll just stay out here.” He gave Chan a reassuring smile. “I think Felix is feeling extra needy today, so cuddle him well, please hyung?”

Chan stepped back to the couch so he could lean down and kiss Jeongin goodnight. He stayed close after they parted, a few inches between them. He used his thumb to caress over Jeongin's cheekbone. “You’re too sweet. I’m going to get cavities.” 

Jeongin laughed breathlessly, weakly swatting Chan away. “Go to bed!” 

Chan chuckled quietly, pecking his lips once more before disappearing into the darkness of the bedroom and spooning his favorite dancer. 

Jeongin flipped cartoons onto the living room TV, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, feeling so full of love, warmth, and happiness that he very well could explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I promise there is more to come - I already have a few next couple chapters started. It will probably be smut heavy, especially in the beginning, but I do have plans for fluff and for some backstory for how they became a trio. 
> 
> Please let me know what you enjoyed (or didn't T.T) and what you might like to see in the future!


	2. I Can Call You Master, You Can Call Me 'Mine'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix loses his collar and fabricates a story of why he lost it that gets Chan riled up.

Felix was in  _ trouble. _

He worked hard to suppress the shiver that involuntarily rolled through him. Chan had rather roughly shoved him on his knees with a gruff “ _ kneel.”,  _ daddy voice activated. The floor was cold and hard on his knees, though not that he could tell past the dull ache that replaced the initial smack from contact. 

Despite the pain, he had found it hard to contain his excitement. He folded his hands in his lap, arms relaxed, but fingers fidgeting. He was already in it deep, he knew this. He swallowed thickly, lowering his head in an unusual display of submission. He shut his eyes, his senses focused entirely on listening to Chan aggressively rummaging through their shared closet, whispering soft curses. 

Even if Felix opened his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to see him, what with his back facing the closet. The seconds ticked by and with each grumble from the olders mouth the air in the room grew thicker. 

Chan sighed, frustrated. “Felix. Where is your collar?” He had turned his attention to Felix, still kneeling and facing forward,  _ actually _ behaving for once. If he hadn’t been so busy searching for the damn thing, he may have been mildly surprised. 

Really, Chan should have known it was all an act. Felix was  _ never  _ good, not without ulterior motives. Why would today be any different?

“It should be in the drawer-” Felix’s voice was deep, poking the bear of arousal that lived deep inside Chan.

“I didn’t ask where it  _ should _ be,” Chan growled. 

“I’m sorry.” Felix apologized, lifted and turned his head to glance at the closet as if it could jar his memory on where it went.

Chan tsked. “Didn’t say you could move.” Felix’s eyes widened, giving Chan one of his innocent ‘deer in headlights’ kind of looks that made Chan even more eager to wreck him, and Felix, ever the brat, knew this. He shut his lips into a thin line and immediately corrected his position, staring ahead again. 

“I’m sorry.” Felix lowered his head again, but kept glancing into his periphery to watch for Chan to appear.

Chan approached him now, circling behind him and trailing his fingers feather-lightly along Felix’s exposed shoulders before he stopped in front of the kneeling dancer. “That’s a shitty apology and you know it.” 

“I’m sorry for losing my collar,” Felix looked up at him with wide doe eyes, but he squirmed a little in his place, his arousal becoming too much to contain. He teased his tongue out enough to wet his lower lip, “-Daddy. ” He added, knowing Chan liked to be properly addressed. 

Chan, however, seemed only slightly satisfied by this. “That’s it?”

But, oh, did Felix love being a brat. 

“I’m sorry I lost my collar.” Felix straightened, a new air of confidence about him. “Now that I think about it, Jeonginnie and I had fun in your studio the other day while you were out for lunch. We must’ve left it there.”

Chan moved to sit on their bed, Felix’s eyes following him but he stayed stagnant otherwise. Chan crossed his arms. “Jeongin wouldn’t have you wear your collar. He’s too well behaved, such a good boy. Unlike you.” 

Felix pouted initially, but it didn’t take long for his bratty nature to resurge. “Oh yeah? Well, it was  _ my  _ name he was moaning out. He actually let me take him in your studio. I had him bent over your desk-” It was a lie. Felix wouldn’t do something like that in Chan’s studio without him knowing (or being invited, at a very minimum). They both knew it was a lie, but it still elicited the exact response that Felix was looking for. 

Before Felix could even finish his defiant sentence, Chan was patting his lap, a low growl emitting from deep inside of him. “Bend over.”

Felix bit his lip to hold back the huge smile that threatened to show. He stood and, despite the cold air keeping Felix’s exposed nipples perked, his body was coursing hot. He slowly folded himself over Chan’s lap, drawing out the action, “accidentally” groping Chan’s bulging cock through his sweatpants on the way down.

Felix decided to feign innocent. “Am I in big trouble, daddy?”

The innocent act and his question went entirely ignored by Chan. “You know the rules, baby. Count each spank, nothing extra. You mess up and we start over. Understand?”

Felix nodded, his fingers curling into fists in anticipation. 

Punishments were truly as thrilling for Chan as they were for Felix. Normally Chan would caress him first, rub his cheeks to warm them up, but not today - the first spank came as a stinging surprise, the sharp noise filling the space of their small bedroom. 

“Ah!” Felix cried out, but he dare not forget the rules. “One!”

Chan purred as Felix behaved, now giving him the massage on his butt as he spoke. “Be careful. Nothing extra, remember?” he hummed, removing his hand.

He spanked him once more. “Two!”

They continued like this for a few more moments, Felix’s cock increasingly hard against Chan’s legs with each downfall of Chan’s broad hand. Three, Four, Five - each spank sent a jolt of arousal coursing through him, though his core, his limbs, and ending at his fingers and toes. 

“S-Seven!” Felix gasped out, moaning after as the sting set in. Chan was spanking him harder than normal for his disobedience. He could tell he would likely have bruises for days to come - a thought that sent pure electricity through his body. He loved being reminded of these moments, and every time he would sit for the next few days would bring him right back to this exact scene.

Felix braced himself for the next spank, worry filling him when it didn’t come. He peered over his shoulder with clear confusion written on his face. Chan started tsk’ing at him and shaking his head. Felix wasn’t sure what had brought on this reaction. “W-What’s wrong, daddy?”

Chan cooed at him. “Did you forget your numbers, baby? Six comes after five, not seven.” Felix dropped his head, not remembering skipping anything or making any mistakes, but he sometimes got lost and really, counting is difficult when your rear is stinging a good bit. It was a genuine mistake, but it was not one that he was sad he made. 

  
  
  


Felix’s eyes were brimming with tears when they finally completed 10 full, consecutive spanks without any interruptions, though he was not entirely sure anymore how many spanks he had received in total.

Chan wordlessly and roughly pushed him off. Felix slid off of him with ease, a small surprised gasp the only noise made. He slid onto the floor with a slight umph, his legs curling beside him. He looked up at Chan with a pout. 

Chan was never excessively violent. He could have easily hurt Felix, could have actually shoved him to the ground, but he had enough control (and love) to only push hard enough to get Felix to move off of him and slightly lose his balance. Part of the show was making it look, and sound, rougher than it actually was. 

Chan stood, peeling his tank off and tossing it to the floor. “On the bed, on your back. Spread your legs for me, and prep yourself.” He bent to rummage through his nightstand.

Felix used his hands to get on all fours before pulling himself onto the mattress. He made a small nest for him out of the pillows and comfily laid on his back, taking a brief moment to enjoy how soft and plush it was compared to the cold floor and the firmness of Chan’s muscled legs. 

He laid there, legs spread and knees bent and utterly exposed, like Chan asked, patiently waiting, staring at the ceiling. He lifted his head when he felt something land beside him on the bed, a bottle of lube that Chan had tossed. “Get to work baby or I’ll get the belt out and make you count again.” 

Felix hastily grabbed the bottle, coating his fingers. He trailed one finger down to his hole, drawing cautious, teasing circles against himself. He loved to push his limits; he was getting to work, as he was told - nay, commanded - but not nearly as quickly as he knew Chan liked. 

He shut his eyes as he finally pushed his finger in, used to having so much more that the intrusion was hardly even noticeable, but that didn’t stop him from putting on a show. “Mmmm…” He opened his eyes, catching Chan with hooded eyes, slowly palming his dick through his sweatpants. 

“I know you can take more, damn size queen. Add another.” 

Felix moaned as he slipped in another finger, curling his toes for added dramatic effect. “Chris hyung, it’s not enough-”

“Then add another.” Felix did as he was told, but it still wasn’t what he needed, and Chan knew that.

Chan pulled off his sweats, predatorily approaching the younger. He stood at the edge of the bed, very clearly eye fucking Felix as he laid there. Felix licked his lips, removing his fingers so he was empty. He used his clean hand to make grabby fingers at the older, needing him. “Not enough, please, Chris, I need you,”

Chan grinned, climbing over him. “Hands are too small, hm? Can’t quite get that sweet spot deep inside of you?” Chan gently pressed three fingers in, giving Felix a good stretch. Felix’s back arched, shutting his eyes as they rolled back, feeling relieved. 

“Ohh, yes, mm...” Chan was slowly pumping them, expanding them when he could to get more stretch, looking for that spot he’d become so familiar with over the years. 

“Is that good, baby?” Felix nodded, his clean hand coming to his face, sticking his thumb to his lips and gently chewing on the tip.

Chan was a sucker for Felix’s need for oral fixation. 

Chan’s knees were weak. “Fuck yeah baby. Such a slut for having things in your mouth, huh?” Felix nodded, hole clenching around Chan’s fingers. 

His fingers were still exploring, but it wasn’t long before Felix gasped, his back arched as Chan massaged his prostate. “Ah, Chris!” 

Chan grinned, but didn’t give him more than he earned. As quickly as he had found the spot, he was removing his fingers entirely. Felix felt so empty, looking at Chan with clear displeasure. “I’m such a slut for your cock too. Can I have it? Please, Chris?” Felix mewled, beckoning the leader to just take him already. 

Chan crawled over him, between his legs, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You think you’ve been good enough to earn it? You’ve been awfully naughty lately.” 

Felix wrapped his arms around Chan, refusing to let him escape. He wasn’t getting out of this, that not he wanted to - but Felix wasn’t letting Chan leave until he was thoroughly fucked into next week. 

“You lost your collar, baby.” Chan whispered, his breath ghosting near Felix’s ear. Chan tried to sit up on his knees, as well as he could with Felix’s arms around him. “Let go, babe.” 

Felix furrowed his brows, but settled for moving his hands to Chan’s hips. It was enough to allow Chan to sit straight, but still enough for Felix to believe he could still stop Chan from leaving - he couldn’t - but the illusion worked. 

Chan’s eyes raked over Felix, looking at him… inquisitively. Predatorily. “You fucked little Jeonginnie in my studio too, hm?” Which remained, at this point, still a lie, but where’s the fun in telling the truth? 

Felix was wriggling now, rutting his hips against Chan, needing contact. 

“I’m sorry daddy… Honestly, I didn’t wear my collar for him, only for you, but Jeonginnie took it and he tried it on. He was too pretty to resist,” Felix’s voice was small and quiet. He knew the words would affect Chan strongly. The way Chan’s dick twitched after made him aware that he had been successful. “Maybe Jeonginnie needs a punishment too…” 

The thought of Jeongin wearing a collar, though not necessarily Felix’s, was making Chan hotter than he should’ve been. He knew that it was something unlikely to happen - Jeongin was very submissive with Chan, but it wasn’t quite necessarily in a dom/sub manner. He seemed to shy away at the idea of puppy play, too, which was a personal favorite for Chan’s fantasies. Most importantly, Jeongin hated having things on his neck, like chokers, and they would never force him to do something he was very clearly uncomfortable with. 

They all loved each other and respected their boundaries. Each facet of their relationship triangle was unique from another and honestly? It was amazing. 

Chan lifted one of Felix’s legs to his shoulder, “I suppose Jeonginnie and I will have to have a chat about that later…” Chan mused, rubbing the slick head of his cock against Felix’s quivering entrance. 

“For now, though… I suppose I can forgive you.” 

Felix moaned loudly, back arching as Chan carefully pressed in. Chan was dominant, he was full of confidence and had an air of just  _ alpha  _ about him, but he always took care to be cautious and careful so he would never hurt Felix (or Jeongin), accidentally or unintentionally.

Once Chan was fully snug inside, watching Felix’s face for any sign that things were amiss, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose by Felix’s ear. It was really good that Felix was blessed with great flexibility. He’d been flexible as a child, and it only increased when he focused hard on his dancing. With his leg over Chan’s shoulder, he was almost literally folded in half, but he paid no mind. 

Chan pressed a chaste kiss by his ear. “You will find your collar.” Felix shivered. Chan’s voice dropped what had to be octaves. “And if you  _ dare _ lose it again, you will be heavily punished. I’ll get the belt out - do you want that?” Felix felt rather than saw Chan’s grin. “It’ll be the belt. And you’ll  _ wish _ that you’d have  _ never _ taken it off at all. Got it?” Chan’s voice was deadly serious and it sent a chill through Felix.

He clenched around Chan’s length, nodding eagerly. “It won’t happen again daddy, I promise, I promise,”

With arousal weighing heavy in his abdomen, the fear of Chan’s wrath heavy in his soul, he quite honestly felt ready to combust. 

“Good boy.” Chan pressed another kiss to his ear before slightly disengaging, allowing Felix to have some breathing room and to not be folded in half.

Chan slowly pulled out, always starting with slow, sometimes shallow, pumps. He always wanted to let his partner have the opportunity to adjust and be comfortable.

Chan wasn’t really the kind to brag but… it wasn’t just his nose and feet that were big. 

As mentioned, Felix truly was a bit of a size queen, and in addition to that and his bratty, needy attitude, it didn’t take long for Felix to start whining for more. 

Chan picked up the pace, settling into a good rhythm. 

Felix worked hard and he had abs, but he was still frail and thin in Chan’s opinion. When he had his back arched and was splayed out so prettily under Chan, he could swear he could start to see some of his ribs. 

Chan was grunting heavy with every thrust and placed a hand on Felix’s stomach, hardened with his abs. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, so fucking pretty,” 

Felix moaned, his hands dropping to clutch at the sheets, desperate to keep himself in place. Chan tended to fuck into him pretty powerfully, knowing how hard Felix tended to want it, it often lead to Felix quite literally being pushed along the bed. 

Chan’s hand slid down his tummy before wrapping around Felix’s cock. 

Felix’s dick wasn’t small, it was quite aptly sized, but Chan’s hands were so broad and wide that it looked small in his hands. 

“Fuck, Chris, keep going,” Chan’s thrusts shallowed a bit as he shrugged his shoulders enough to cause Felix’s leg to fall. Felix took no time in wrapping his legs around Chan, hands still buried in the sheets. 

As they settled into the new position, Chan picked up the speed again. Felix’s back arched intensely, his eyes squeezing shut and letting out some kind of mixture between a whine and a moan. 

“ _ Fuck!” _ He continued moaning, Chan successfully hitting his prostate with each and every thrust into him. “Oh Chris, please, faster, faster, I need it, oh  _ god _ ,”

Chan was already pretty fast, as fast as he could with one hand wrapped around Felix’s dick. He could go faster with both his hands on Felix’s hips, but it was easier to get Felix off if he tended to his cock. He tried his best to pump him in time with his own thrusts, but it proved to be a slight challenge. 

“Baby, can you cum for daddy? Cum for me so I can fill you up, just how you like it,” Chan’s voice was deep, heavily laced with his own arousal. He was close, Felix could tell.

Chan tended to get very talkative as he neared the edge of his orgasm, but his dirty words had the tendency to help push Felix over. 

“Fuck Felix, I’m gonna cum so deep, gonna fill you up, mm, you’re so good, so perfect for me,” Felix released his death grip on the sheets to wrap his arms around Chan, pulling him impossibly close and pressing up against him as his own orgasm coursed through him, spilling over onto his stomach and Chan’s hand. 

Felix was breathtakingly beautiful when he came, nevermind the little noises he would make, or the way he would need Chan to be as close as possible, as if he’d only be satisfied if they became literally fused. 

Chan pressed into him deeply, stilling as he unloaded inside the younger with a groan. He nosed his cheek in a manner that could be best described as sinfully cute, if you took away the part where they had literally just finished fucking each other. 

Chan gave a few more small, shallow thrusts, but stayed settled against Felix. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Felix was playfully swatting at Chan’s shoulder. 

“Get off, you oaf.” Chan grunted, but pulled out and settled beside Felix. Despite his brash attitude, Felix nestled himself against Chan’s side, resting his head against his chest. 

Chan was still coming down from his high, his breath still heavy from exertion, and he had a thin sheen of sweat over his entire body. “You’re such a freaking brat.” But he still found himself craning his neck to kiss the top of Felix’s head. “You’re so beautiful and I love you, Felix.”

Felix lifted his head, and slid his body up enough to meet his lips to Chan’s. “I love you too, Chris. With my whole heart.” He smiled sweetly, and rested his head down once more on Chan’s chest. 

They wouldn’t be able to stay like that for long, not before they both became sticky and uncomfortable. Chan shut his eyes, relaxing with one of his lovers in his arms, savoring the afterglow. 

Felix, ever the brat, ruined the peaceful quiet. “Man, Jeonginnie is really something. Y’know, I had him all pressed over your desk and he called me  _ ‘daddy’ _ and let me tell you, I love calling you that, but hearing it come out of Jeonginnie’s mouth was outright sinful-” 

He had the air knocked out of his chest as Chan quickly and roughly flipped back onto his back. Felix couldn’t help lighting up into a broad smile, loving the jealousy raging in Chan’s eyes. His giggles filled the quiet room, knowing that he was, once again, deeply in trouble. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been captivated by the idea that I have for the next chapter, so I had a harder time writing this one but somehow it came out so long?? 
> 
> Please leave me comments! Let me know if you see any spelling/grammatical errors and let me know what you like/dislike/want to see in the future! Constructive feedback also welcome, it's been so long since I've written fanfiction that I literally hate everything I write and I'm hoping that it's actually not awful??
> 
> As a side note, I've been struggling a lot with my ADHD and it's been really hard for me to focus on things lately. For now, I would like to try and keep updating this weekly. I would love to try and update it more frequently, I certain have enough ideas for it, but I also know how I am and am trying to be realistic about it too. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I didn't realize so many people liked this? I just recently learned how to see statistics for fics and - there's actually people subscribed to this?! I'm so touched u.u
> 
> Once I learned that there was an interest in this I settled down and wrote this chapter - the longest yet! I hope you enjoy. I hope that my writing has been improving as well. 
> 
> I also have been simultaneously working on another fic that goes hand in hand with this, so if you're someone who might like some plot with your porn, stay tuned!
> 
> additionally, I'm thinking of switching this from a chaptered fic to each chapter being a piece in a series. I'm particularly proud of this addition and I don't want it to get buried amongst the other chapters, especially since each *can* be read as a standalone. Since there are people subscribed, I still wanted them to see this update so I'll wait a week or so before I start redistributing the chapters and input everything into a series. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3

The dorm was silent when he entered. A quick glance to the oven revealed that it was just past 4AM. The dorm was pretty much silent, save for the quiet hum that was a constant presence in their home from various electronics and appliances. The only light came from the microwave above the stove, a thoughtful member having left it on knowing Chan would be in late. It served to provide enough light that Chan could move through the dorm with relative ease. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t know the pathway to his bedroom like the back of his hand, but more so the fact that sometimes shoes or articles of clothing were often little obstacles on his way. It was hard at times to get decent sleep with their lifestyle, so he did what he could to not ruin it for the others. 

He pushed the door open to his room with caution, being in the mindset of ‘stealthy ninja’. A glance to his bed revealed a body hidden under his covers. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come home to this very scene, but he still smiled to himself every time at the sense of how much he was loved. Felix was very attached to him and would miss him when he stayed at the studio so late. Chan lost many hoodies due to Felix’s nature of attachment, but sometimes when the sense of longing was too much for the smaller dancer, he’d simply make himself at home in Chan’s bed so he could be fully enveloped in Chan’s scent. 

Nights like these, where he came home to an occupied bed, were less common since Jeongin became a part of their relationship. That was part of the reasoning behind opening up their relationship, Chan was glad that Felix had someone else he could be with on the lonely nights that Chan wasn’t there. It still didn’t slow down Felix’s thievery of Chan’s hoodies or entirely stop him occasionally hoarding Chan’s bed, but it was progress.

Chan silently undressed. One the nights he could sleep alone, he preferred sweats and a t-shirt. With how clingy Felix was in his sleep, however, he often had to forgo the sweatpants and sometimes even his shirt. The boy was an  _ oven. _

He lifted the edge of the blanket and gently sat on the edge of the bed, prodding the sleeping boy. “Hey, babe, can you move over a bit?” 

He couldn’t see Felix’s expression, not with the combination of him with the hood of the sweater pulled up over his hair, his back facing Chan,  _ and  _ the fact it was the middle of the night. Regardless, the body wiggled further towards the wall enough that Chan had room to lay down. The beds were not designed to accommodate two people sleeping in them, but they’d long since modified their sleeping habits to the point where they could share a bed together nicely. 

Sometimes, if one of the trio was having a particularly hard time finding a comfortable sleeping position, they could stay the odd one out and sleep alone. Sometimes it was nice to be able to sleep in a bed alone without the implications that they were fighting with each other. They could sleep alone even if they just felt like it - although it was rare for Felix to sleep alone anymore. 

The beds were too small for both occupants to lie on their backs, so Chan thought himself incredibly lucky that both of his boyfriends preferred sleeping on their sides (or cuddled halfway on top of Chan) as this allowed him the luxury of being able to lie on his back. 

He got himself cozy in the bed, trying to move as minimally as possible (with little success) to pull the blanket up and over his chest. He lifted an arm to rest underneath his head, shutting his eyes and finally letting himself relax.

It wasn’t long before Felix began to roll over and koala-ed himself to Chan’s side. Instinctively, Chan reached his arm out to wrap around the smaller boy and hold him close. Or what he thought was the smaller boy. He furrowed his brows, confused, because this boy didn’t feel  _ small.  _ The other person nuzzled their head against Chan’s chest and stopped moving as they continued sleeping. Chan cracked an eye open, surprised to find a head full of dark hair instead of Felix’s blonde. 

“Innie baby?” He whispered softly, rubbing the sleeping boy's arm to see if he’d respond. The younger simply hummed, and Chan decided to leave it at that as the exhaustion of the day washed over him and he let himself be pulled under the waves of sleep.

Chan didn’t sleep for long, he never did anymore. It couldn’t have been anymore than a handful of hours, if he was lucky. They didn’t have any schedule-related plans, no reason to  _ have _ to be awake so early, but it was just habit at this point. Once the light that escaped past the curtain became too much to ignore, he groaned and pressed his face further into the back laid before him, finding himself spooning the maknae. Chan had his arm wrapped around Jeongin, holding him close and keeping a large, strong hand underneath his shirt and flat on his tummy. He stayed like for a moment, eyes shut in a futile attempt to let sleep wash over him again and sleep in. 

He knew moments had passed. His brain was too awake now to let himself succumb to sleep again so easily. He started pressing soft butterfly kisses along Jeongin’s back, along his shoulder blades and along his spine. He faintly registered soft, healed over scratch marks down Jeongin’s back and vaguely thought  _ Felix _ , knowing the Aussie was most definitely responsible for them. 

As he laid there, not quite ready to wake the younger from his slumber, he vaguely wondered where the hell Felix was. He clearly wasn’t occupied by one of them two and it was rare for them to have a moment like this just the two of them. 

Eventually he felt the young boy shift, pressing his hips back into Chan’s as he weakly stretched. “ _ Hyung, _ ” Jeongin’s voice was soft, quiet, but deep from his sleep daze. 

Chan stilled at the motion, hoping that Jeongin didn’t feel the hardness that laid in the small space between the two of them. It wasn’t that he had been thinking anything naughty, it was just a natural thing. “Goodmorning, baby.” 

Jeongin rolled into Chan’s chest, opening himself up more and turning his head so he could try and see Chan better. “I missed you hyung,” 

Chan propped himself up on his elbow, putting him in Jeongin’s view and allowing himself to see him, too. “It’s not very often you come to find me like this,”

Chan was beautiful, always, but he looked so peaceful after getting some good sleep. “Felix hyung stayed up late with Jisung. I think he stayed in their room.” With Chan propped up on his side, Jeongin was able to finish rolling onto his back so he could look up at Chan. 

Chan couldn’t resist himself and leaned down to give him a quick soft kiss. “It was a pleasant surprise.” 

Jeongin was beaming when Chan pulled away, smiling brightly. In the morning light, he looked like he was glowing. Jeongin was easy to make smile, and his happiness warmed Chan’s heart. Chan didn’t pull back far, keeping the distance between them close,  _ intimate.  _ They were looking into each other’s eyes and simply enjoying the presence of the other. 

Despite no words being exchanged between the two, at some point Chan had switched from lovingly looking into his boyfriend's eyes to admiring other features, particularly his lips. He wasn’t quite sure when the mood shifted, but there was a noticeable enough shift in the atmosphere that when Chan leaned down to kiss Jeongin once more, Jeongin sat up on his elbows to meet him halfway, eager. There was something needy and heated from the moment their lips touched. 

The kiss was intense, prodding tongues and nipping lips. Jeongin was definitely the softer of Chan’s lovers, perfectly content with keeping their relationship mostly vanilla and not quite to a point where he wanted to venture into more… kiny escapades. This didn’t stop Jeongin from occasionally getting a little mouthy, both physically and metaphorically. 

Chan placed a gentle hand on Jeongin’s collar bone, softly pushing him back down so he was lying flat on the mattress. Chan crawled over him, straddling the younger, ass pressed snuggly against Jeongin’s hardness. Jeongin was still wearing the hoodie and on further inspection was even wearing pajama pants too. “How the fuck,” he kissed him in the middle of his sentence, unable to stay away for long. “-can you sleep with all these clothes on?” Chan ground his hips down on Jeongin’s crotch, earning an illicit moan from the younger. “You’re so fucking  _ hot,  _ I have to sleep next you half naked,” 

Chan’s kisses migrated from his lips, along Jeongin’s cheeks, and stopped with one right by his earlobe. Chan’s breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, but he gave himself enough space to watch Jeongin’s expressions. He slid hand up Jeongin’s shirt, finding one of his nipples and twisting lightly, giving it some gentle attention.

“G-Guess you better start sleeping naked then, hyung.” Jeongin gave him a mischievous grin, which earned him a possessive growl from Chan as he lurched forward to connect their lips once more. 

“Fuck.” Chan groaned before sitting up on his knees. Jeongin felt cold with the lack of Chan against him.

Chan licked his lips, no doubt thinking of how exactly he was going to wreck Jeongin this morning. “Clothes off. Legs spread.” He completely detached himself from Jeongin, standing in the middle of the room so he could remove his own clothing. 

Jeongin frantically pulled off his pajama pants, sat in his underwear as he peeled his shirt off his head. He was on his back and was using both his hands to push the final fabric of clothing down his thighs.

Chan licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend undress, but couldn’t keep his hands to himself for long. His hands eagerly replaced Jeongin’s and took over pulling off the underwear, tossing them behind him… somewhere. 

Jeongin laid before him, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, hard cock dribbling precum on his tummy. Jeongin was fiddling with his fingers over his chest, and Chan found the shy action to be completely endearing. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jeongin.” Chan stood between Jeongin’s slightly parted legs, and used his own knees to press them open even more. The spread position gave Chan a much better view. “I could just eat you right up.”

Jeongin fucking  _ mewled _ at the idea of Chan eating him out, his back arching against the sheets. “Please hyung… please?” 

Chan licked his lips, reaching down to grab behind Jeongin’s knees and lift them so he was propped up,  _ open.  _ “Please what, baby? Use your words.” Chan reached out with a hand, his fingers ghosting over Jeongin’s soft thighs. 

“Can you.. Down there?” Jeongin’s cheeks were flaming red. Chan wrapped his hand around Jeongin’s length. “You want me to eat you out, baby?” Jeongin nodded quickly, needing the attention. 

Chan leaned back and glanced down, making it very obvious that he was checking out Jeongin’s ass, spread legs exposing his fluttering hole. “You want me to fuck you with my tongue, hm? Use my fingers so I can get that spot you  _ love,  _ feel you quiver around my tongue? Is that what you want, Jeongin?”

Jeongin moaned and Chan felt proud of himself, especially upon seeing a large bead of precum leak from the younger's cock. He used his thumb to smear it over the head. “You know I’d love to, baby, but we’ve got things to do today.” He left it at that, not wanting to ruin the mood by mentions of workouts and errands. He released Jeongin’s cock so he could access his nightstand, digging around for some lube. 

A shiver went down Jeongin’s spine when he heard the cap open, the familiar sound eliciting a sense of excitement and happiness deep in his core that radiated through each and every one of his nerve endings. “Do you want to lay like this, over the edge of the bed, or do you want to lie on the bed?” Jeongin really didn’t care besides just wanting it  _ now _ , but he knew (from experience) that the height of the bed wasn’t very conducive to Chan being able to fuck him like the beast he was. “On the bed,” He wiggled around, rotating himself so he was fully on the bed now. He spread his legs once more, creating a nice spot for Chan to settle in. 

Chan ignored the gesture, instead laying beside Jeongin on his side. He had his hand lubed up, ready to go. “Bend your legs, baby.” Jeongin bent his knees, exposing his hole enough that Chan could reach over him and down between his legs, a gentle finger prodding inside of him. Their faces were close, nearly cuddling, as Chan pulled the finger in and out experimentally. “Is this okay?”

Jeongin nodded, not really noticing one simple finger. “Yes. You can do more,” Chan nodded, easily slipping in a second and began working on scissoring him open. When he added the third finger, Jeongin began to writhe and let out soft whines and whimpers. Each noise went straight to his cock, shameless pressed into Jeongin’s side. He nosed Jeongin’s cheek in a silent gesture of  _ look at me, give me attention _ and as soon as Jeongin’s head was turned his way, he mashed their lips together. 

They stayed like that for no more than a couple minutes, Jeongin quickly growing impatient. “Hyung, please, I’m ready,”

“Alright baby.” Chan slid off the bed and grabbed the lube bottle, pouring a generous amount directly on his cock. The liquid was cold and Chan hissed at first contact, using his already soiled hand to simultaneously spread it around and make sure he was at full hardness before penetrating the other. He grabbed an abandoned shirt from the floor to serve as a towel to wipe off his hand. 

He settled between Jeongin’s legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against Jeoning’s twitchy entrance. “I love you, Jeonginnie,” and then he was pressing in. 

Chan was thick. His dick was definitely not small - perhaps average in length - but it was  _ thick.  _ It made him feel full and like his walls were being stretched to capacity. He pressed in simply, pausing when he was at the hilt. 

It took effort to repress his shudder, the velvety heat that encapsulated him was so much, but he needed to wait for Jeongin’s okay to continue. He leaned over him and pressed kisses along his collar bone, up his neck, along his jaw. If he looked closely, he could see healed over bite marks on Jeongin’s chest. 

Jeongin’s hands instinctively wrapped around Chan’s back, holding him close while he adjusted. He whispered out a soft, “okay,” and moaned when Chan began moving. “You’re so good, baby,” Chan added, moving to kiss his ear. 

Missionary was definitely Jeongin’s favorite position. It wasn’t that other positions were bad; Doggy was good if he was feeling particularly sexually repressed. There was just something so intimate about being face to face with the person you love, seeing how you both can pleasure each other, with the person you  _ love _ \- and that made all the difference. 

Chan was grunting with his thrusts, the sounds echoing off the small bedroom walls. He threw in various compliments ranging from sweet “I love you” to filthy “You take my cock so well, you love it don’t you?”

Jeongin reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, fingers circling around the head and strokes matching each thrust. “Chan, oh fuck,” He mewled as chan railed his prostate with every thrust. “Please, please, keep going-” His moans filled the room. He wrapped his legs around Chan’s waist, desperately trying to pull him closer, deeper, to the point it was actually making it hard for Chan to pull out. Eventually, Chan thrust himself in, and sat there.

Jeongin was panting, he was so fucked out and had the look to match; His pupils were blown, cheeks a light red, hair going in every direction. “W-what?” He managed to whimper out, his voice sounded so small and needy. 

Chan lowered himself to look directly in Jeongin’s eyes, a dark look over his face. “Jeongin baby,” he pecked his lips. “I can’t fuck you properly when you hold me like this,” He attempted to pull out, locked in by Jeongin’s hips, to prove his point. “Don’t you want that?” Jeongin swallowed, nodding. “I-I just. It’s so nice when you’re in there, so deep, it feels so  _ good  _ hyung,”

Chan tsked at him. “Don’t you want me to fuck you silly, ‘til you can’t speak? Huh? Until you can’t  _ walk? _ ” His voice was deep and gruff, coming straight from his core. Jeongin was beginning to writhe, full of need and not getting any satisfaction. “Yes, Chan, god, please,  _ I need it!” _

Chan grabbed Jeongin’s legs and forcefully unwound them, lifting them up and around his neck. This way, if Jeongin felt so inclined to pull, he’d just crush Chan’s head - not that he’d complain one bit. Now that his hips were free, he pulled out and thrust hard with each word: “Then let. me.  _ fuck. You. _ ”

He had Jeongin nearly folded in half. Jeongin wasn’t quite as flexible as Felix, who could quite literally be folded in half and then some, but it was damn close. His thrusts were deep, becoming more and more erratic with each thrust. “Mm, baby. I’m close,” He reached between them to tug on Jeongin’s cock. “Are you?” 

Jeongin had his arms wrapped around Chan, in lieu of holding him close with his muscular legs, his arms had to suffice. He shook his head, close but not ready to fall over the edge just yet. “Inside,” He moaned out, hole clenching around Chan’s cock with need. 

There were a few more hefty thrusts before they shallowed out, small pumps to milk out everything he had inside of Jeongin. “Fuuuck,” Chan moaned lowly right in his ear, stilling inside of him when he was done. He took just a second to savor the moment, kissing alone Jeongin’s jaw and ending at his lips. “Love you, baby.” and with that he pulled out, descending down his body. 

Chan settled in between Jeongin’s legs, his bare ass up in the air as he experimentally opened Jeongin’s cheeks. He watched his own cum dribble out of him, watching his hole periodically contract as it squelched out. “Fucking beautiful,” He leaned in and kissed a cheek before taking Jeongin’s length in his hand and giving it a few strokes. From his vantage point, he could barely make out Jeongin’s embarrassed expression, but he knew he must have been dying from being so intimately looked at, if the way he was closing his thighs around Chan’s head was any indication. 

Chan sat up more then, giving himself enough room to give a kittenish lick to the slit in a very Felix-esque fashion. He didn’t hesitate to pop the head in his mouth, slinking down and taking in only what could fit on his tongue. He used his hand to jerk the rest of the length, aiming solely to please and not to drag it out any longer. 

Jeongin had one hand white knuckling in the sheets and the other found its way into Chan’s curly locks, tugging when he managed to find a good combo of suck/lick/tug. “Chaaaan~” Jeongin mewled, back arching. His fingers dug in at one point, leading Chan to vaguely wonder if this was his warning. It served as such, but Chan was gracious for the whimpered out “Chan, I’m cumming,” before Chan took the whole thing in his mouth, tip to throat, and swallowed everything Jeongin had to offer without any hesitation. 

Chan sat up and used the back of his hand to wipe any excess saliva from his lips, swallowing again for extra effect. He crawled over Jeongin’s limp body, kissing his lips gently. Jeongin beamed, matching the light kisses happily. “I love you Chan.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Chan had grabbed the same shirt-turned-towel from earlier and gently wiped between Jeongin’s legs, not so much as to be uncomfortable and overbearing but enough to be loving and considerate for the mess he’d made. After discarding the shirt once more, he settled beside Jeongin. They fell into a comfortable position with Chan half laying on Jeongin, his head tucked under the younger’s chin. They stayed like that for an indeterminable amount of time before Chan’s busybody attitude made him feel compelled to get up and get moving. 

Jeongin rolled onto his side so he could mindlessly watch Chan once he left the warmth of his embrace. Chan was pulling on a pair of dark sweats over his bare skin, going commando. The thought sent an excited chill down Jeongin’s spine, but he was too tired to have any actual physical reaction to it. Chan settled on the sweats and pulled on a shirt, black, before he knelt next to the bed so he could admire the younger. 

“I love you, hyung.” Jeongin nearly whispered, his lips curving into a gentle smile.

Chan beamed. “I love you too, baby.” He ruffled Jeongin’s hair fondly. “You can rest if you’d like, but then go shower up okay? I’ll go work on making breakfast for us.” 

Jeongin nodded, snuggling his face further into Chan’s pillow. “Okay.” 

Chan left Jeongin in his bed, stepping into the hallway to head towards the kitchen. It was mostly light out in their dorm now, with the morning rays filtering in through the windows, but there was still the tinge of darkness that came from none of the lights being turned on. It was quiet, too, a rare occasion for a home filled with 8 energetic boys. He assumed that everyone else must still be asleep. The silence was peaceful. 

When he stepped into the living room, what he instead found was 6 pairs of eyes staring him down. They had a variety of expressions; some of the boys had furrowed brows with mild irritation on their faces, some looked wide-eyed and simply awkward in the scenario, and then there was Felix, smiling brightly with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

“Seriously, hyung, you couldn’t even put a shirt on?” Jisung, who had a sleep-dazed Felix cuddled into his side on the couch, scoffed. 

Chan scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. “...sorry. Was it bad?”

Minho, who was one of their morning people, was leaning against the doorframe between the living room and the kitchen. He snorted into his coffee. “You need to gag him like you do Felix.” Gotta love the brutal honesty first thing in the morning. 

The room filled with a chorus of groans and “ew’s”. Felix started choking on his strawberry milk, finding the statement about his own sexual preferences being so blunty exclaimed  _ and  _ thinking of Jeongin with a gag? It riled him up. Jisung started rubbing at patting Felix’s back to get him to stop coughing. “Seriously did not need to know that.” 

Minho shrugged, his opinion unbudging. 

Chan felt his face and ears warming. He ducked his head down and slipped past Minho and his death stare into the kitchen. “Right.” He said loud enough for everyone to hear. “Um, sorry.” He continued, though his voice got quieter. He turned on the coffee pot, turning to face the boys. “I’ll- no, we’ll try to be better in the future,” 

“Bullshit,” It was Hyunjin who spoke up now, the only one fully dressed for the day and holding a Starbucks cup. “That’s a lie. But thanks for apologizing.”

Chan gave him an appreciative nod, focusing back on the coffee and hoping to leave the situation behind. He eventually heard the chatter pick back up followed by a game system turning on, and knew (hoped) that the incident was in the back of their minds now. 

He fixed up Jeongin’s coffee the way he knew the maknae liked it, but jumped in surprise when he felt Felix sidle up next to him, wrapping his arms as best as possible around Chan’s broad torso. 

“Good morning, lixie,” He kissed the top of Felix’s blonde hair. 

“Mmmmm.” Felix hummed into Chan’s skin, earning a chuckle from the leader. 

“Did you miss me?” Felix pulled his head back enough so he could look at Chan and speak unhindered. “Of course. You know I sleep best with you or Innie,”

Chan leaned in to peck his lips. “Did you sleep alright? Did you stay with Ji?”

Felix shrugged at first, then nodded. “I slept okay. Sleeping with Ji isn’t the same. Took me a while to fall asleep, couldn’t get cozy.” He parted from Chan further to glance towards the living room, to check for any listening ears or prying eyes. “I’m pretty sure Minho hyung would behead me if I cuddled with Jisung the way I do with you,” 

Chan chuckled, lightheartedly pushing Felix off of him. “You are an insatiable little demon,”

Felix smiled widely. “You love me, though.”

Chan sagged, defeated. “Indeed, I do.” 

Felix snuck up to kiss his cheek, beaming. “I’m going to go harass innie while he’s getting ready. Have fun rounding everyone up to go, they’re all in wonderfully  _ pleasant  _ moods.” His voice was thick with sarcasm, laced with his own laughter. 

  
And just like that he was off, skimpering to bug the youngest. Whatever devious ploy he had in mind, he just hoped it wasn’t  _ loud.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! If you have any input (whether it be inaccuracies, errors, writing advice, prompts, literally anything) please leave a comment or reach out to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/nyanlix) or [twt](https://twitter.com/straydaddy97) ! I'm always looking for friends and I would love to hear from you! <3


End file.
